crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hack
A hack is any program designed to interact with Crossfire and provide the user with an unfair advantage. Hacks (and those who use them) are considered by almost the entire player base to be detrimental to the game and great pressure is exerted on WiseLogic to eliminate them from CrossFire, although CrossFire may eventually detect hack tools on its own, it still relies on X-Trap. Their use is against the Terms of Use and frequently leads to account suspension and/or termination. If you encounter a person who appears to be using hacks in game, it is strongly advised to call a vote to kick that player or request someone else does it if you're unable. You should also save a replay after the match and submit it to the hack investigation team to let them investigate the matter and take appropriate action against offenders. The number of Crossfire hacks has fortunately reached an all-time low due to changes in its anticheat technology. Many types of hacks are now automatically detected and the users are banned by an automated system. Most hackers used to play in Free For All matches because they did not allow players to call kick votes in the past. However, this has changed since the developers decided to allow kicking in these games due to popular demand. -Unfortunately, many players abuse the vote kick feature to remove players who are merely doing better than other players. Types of Hacks Types of hacks include (but are not limited to): *'Aimbot' (automatically aims the user's cursor at other players) *'Triggerbot' (automatically fires the user's weapon when aimed at another player, frequently used with aimbots) *'Auto Headshot (Aimbot)' (user scores headshots automatically as long as players see their opponents) *'Wallhack' (allows user to see and shoot through walls) *'Spambot' (user spams annoying messages in chat, bypass chat limit) *'Speed Hack' (increases the speed at which the user moves) *'No Recoil' (removes the user's recoil) *'No reload' (make the user's guns reload instantly) *'No Spread' (prevents user's weapon bullets from spreading, perfect accuracy) *'Automatic Hacks' (increase user's weapon firing rate, often used with shotguns and sniper rifles) *'One Hit Kill' (users can kill the enemy in one shot, may apply to Zombie Mode) *'Long Knife' (users have unlimited knife range) *'Shoot Through Wall '(user can kill enemies behind walls that can normally not be shot through) *'See Ghosts' (allows users to see the ghosts like normal characters in Ghost Mode, Shadow Mode and Ghost Vs Mutants) *'Fullbright' (removes lighting allowing users to see other players much easier) *'Fast Knife' (user's melee used executes attack much faster) *'360 Knife' (user's knife will be directed to any targeted enemy, even behind them) *'Walk Through Wall' (allows users to walk through the map geometry) *'No Clip' (allows users to freely move anywhere they want in the map, and letting them move through geometry as well) *'Super Jump' (allows users to jump higher and reach unreachable places. Separated from double jumps and boosting jump technique) *'Undermap' (allows the user to teleport underground, which gives the ability to kill enemies easily. Normal users can't shoot through the map floor) * Always Headshot (any kills made by the user is all considered as a headshot, Gold or White, regardless of wherever the final shot was made) * ESP Hack (commonly used along with wallhacks, the user is given info of other players, including name, weapon currently equipped, and HP) * Teleport Hack (by pressing a key, the user 'leaves' his physical body behind and free to move wherever he/she pleases. Repressing the key teleports your physical body to your 'ghost' location) ** There is another kind of this hack is by pressing a key, user will teleport to enemies, or enemy's base. But use this will always triggered as client error, except in map that can spam CTRL to jump further. * Change Weapon Hack/REZ Hack (Changes user's M16, M700, and Knife to another weapon skin, but still using the stats. The skin overlaps the weapon, so if you used the knife and changed it to Kukri, you would wield a Kukri but with Knife skin on it) * Bag Hack/Weapon Duplication (allows the user to change to any other bag at any given time. If you switch to another bag and back, you will receive a new set of the weapons, with ammo replenished) * Unlimited AI Power (allows the user to have full F Power, or special gauge, in Zombie Mode at all times) * No Grenade Damage (users do not take damage from grenades) * No Fall Damage (users do not take damage from falling) * No Knockback (users will not be knocked back by soldiers in Mutation Mode) * Chameleon Skins (other players will appear to be in different colors, such as having green bodies and red heads) * Draw Crosshairs (users will have a crosshair on their screen, typically used when sniping, where crosshairs are disabled) * No Flash/Smoke (users will not be affected by Flashbangs or Smoke Grenades) * Fast Defuse/Plant (users will defuse and plant the C4 instantly) * Distance Defuse (users will be able to defuse the C4 from longer distances) * No World (users will not be able to see the map geometry) * No Sky (users will see a black sky, instead of the normal skybox) * White Walls (users will remove map textures, replacing them with only a white color) * Godmode (Users do not take damage from other players. In CF Vietnam, CSCF (CrossFire Police) use this to catch hackers in public room) * No Zone Damage (users do not take damage from damage zones) * No Change (users will be able to instantly change their weapons, such as switching to knife or pistol) * Increase Weapon Damage (user's weapons will deal more damage than usual) * Wireframe (users will see all models in wireframe) * No C4 Damage (although useless, users do not take damage from C4 detonation) * No Weapon Weight (users weapons are weightless) * Glass Walls (walls are still visible but translucent to the player) * Invisibility (users lie down on the floor, except they can't be seen) * Dolphin (users trigger the popcorn animation, making them impossible to hit although the hitbox still remains) * Fly Hack (users will fly around) * No Bug Damage (users do not take damage from bugs/glitches) * Copy Weapons Hack (When users have been killed, they can see teammates' HUD. After that, they will take their weapons (all stats are the same except in Knife Matches, which they will have different knife's speed attack) with the weapons in teammates' HUD) ** Assassin Grenade Hack '''(This hack belongs to Copy Weapons Hack. When users have been infected, they will choose Assassin, press G to have Assassin Grenade and survive to next match. After that, both users' HUD and third person view will have an Assassin Grenade, then they will throw to other players (this grenade have a knock effect), make other players can't playing normally. Only appear in Mutation Mode and its variants) * '''Unlimited Radio Messages (users spam annoying radio messages in the text chat chat, bypass radio messages limit) * Unlimited Sprays (users can spam T (or different key) to spray everywhere at any time) Trivia * CF Brazil's Z8 Games YouTube channel made a video joking with banned hackers that was sending tickets through the BR website. The GMs were reading all these tickets and laughing as a humiliating penalty. Penalty The most penalties that will be given are: *'Storage Wipe' (clearing all the weapons/items that you purchased) *'Rank Reset' (your current rank will go back to trainee or anything ranks depending on some offenses) *'Stats Rollback' (Removes all your wins/losses, all recorded matches etc.) *'Temporary Ban' (may last for 3, 7, 30 or 90 days, typically varies on offense) *'Permanent Ban' *'IP Ban ' Gallery Famdetected.png|CrossFire detecting a hack tool. Bandededed.png|Temporary Ban Category:CrossFire Category:System